Unchanging through tides and time
by PyromanicDreamer
Summary: Quick birthday fic about how Luffy is still the same. Happy Birthday Luffy!


**Happy Birthday Luffy! (and Hibari-san). If you haven't already guessed this is my birthday fic for Luffy. I shall try to do one for Hibari but I'm not that good at writing quiet characters so no guarantees. Also I have changed my pen name from VongolaMugenOnepiece to PyromanicDreamer :P Please review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Unchanging through tides and time**

It had been two and a half years since Luffy had become the Pirate King- the others had achieved their own goals at around the same time- although he sure didn't look it to any casual observers.

He still ambled around in his precious straw hat.

He had wanted to return the hat to Shanks but the Yonko had insisted that he keep it

"I'm really proud of you Luffy. You've come a long way since you were seven." Shanks chuckled, remembering the innocent and feisty little boy he had befriended in Foosha Village all those years ago. Well Luffy was still innocent and feisty, just not so little anymore. "I think this hat belongs on your head."

"Are you sure Shanks?" confirmed Luffy. The red haired pirate nodded. Immediately, the Pirate King's mouth stretched to reveal his pearly whites in the enormous grin that those who were close to him knew so well. "Thank you Shanks! I'll take good care of it like I always have!"

And he did. The hat had a special place in his heart. Like his nakama, it had been with him through countless crazy and near fatal experiences. It had been with him at the moment he found One Piece and became the Pirate King.

/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/

He still pestered his faithful chef for meat at every opportunity.

"Sanji! Meat!" hollered Luffy as he bounded into the galley, drooling.

"I can't believe you still think you'll get meat while I'm still preparing the food. Now get out of my kitchen before I kick you out", intoned the tall chef, chopping carrots with practised ease.

"But Sanji I'm STARVING! What if I die from lack of meat?" the rubbery captain whined while putting on his best kicked puppy look.

Unfortunately for him, the blonde had never been one to give in to that look. "Che, how many times have I told you that you haven't even come close to experiencing true starvation yet you idiot", snarled the chef as his foot slammed into his captain's stomach, sending him flying through the conveniently open galley door and crashing into the mast. With a loud crack, the timber splintered and the mast snapped in half, almost toppling onto the sleeping Zoro down below. Said swordsman didn't move an inch of course, and simply continued snoring.

"Oops, guess I put a little too much force into that one. And it didn't even hit the marimo. Franky is _not_ gonna be happy", Sanji muttered as he scraped the carrots into a frying pan.

/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/

He still insisted on playing games all day long and dragging his first mate into them.

"Usopp, Chopper, let's play!" suggested the cheery man. The other two didn't need to be told twice.

"Sure what shall we play?"

"Umm how about chopstick tag? Lets ask Zoro to play with us!"

'You know Zoro would never agree", reminded the long nose.

"Its ok I have a plan", reassured Luffy.

Luffy hopped up to the deck where the green haired man was taking his usual pre-dinner nap.

Luffy pinched Zoro's ear hard and yelled straight into it "NAA ZORO WILL YOU PLAY CHOPSTICK TAG WITH ME?"

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?" grumbled the world's greatest swordsman gruffly, not bothering to open his eyes- his eye to look at his captain.

"Come on _Zolo_ you'll miss all the fun!" snickered the Paramecia in a not-too-innocent tone. Simple as he was, the rubber man did have a few tricks up his figurative sleeve.

As expected, the single onyx eye flew open instantly. All traces of drowsiness vanished. "That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" growled a thoroughly enraged moss head. He lunged toward Luffy, who sprinted away. Chopper and Usopp joined in somewhere along the way. The three younger members had chopsticks shoved up their nostrils and were howling with laughter. And thus began the heated game of chopstick tag.

/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/

And of course, the mischievous Pirate King still inadvertently incurred the wrath of his money loving navigator.

The chase lasted for about all of two minutes before Nami decide that her moronic crewmates were disturbing her peaceful sunbathing session. She stalked over to where the four of them were racing around in circles. A murderous aura was being emitted in waves from the redhead, as was always the case in such situations. "SHUT UP!" she snapped, whacking each of them upside the head viciously.

"Youch!" wailed the sniper, captain and emergency food supply simultaneously.

"Dammit you evil bitch, I'll push you down to hell!" Zoro protested. For opening his big mouth, he got another three lumps on his already sore head. Robin, who was reading nearby, smiled in amusement and flipped the page.

/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/

"Nami swan, Robin chwan dinner is ready my lovely mellorines~! Oi you shitheads better get up here if you want to eat!" The love cook's voice drifted over to the deck.

"Suuupeeeer!" called Franky, putting his big starred arms together and striking his usual pose.

"Yohohoho its time to eat Sanji's sumptuous food!" chimed Brook, holding his violin.

"YOSH! MEEEAAAT!" cried the overjoyed captain as he Gomu Gomu no Rocketed himself into the galley and started stuffing his face with all the food in sight. His nakama followed closely behind, desperate to save their portions of food before it disappeared down Luffy's gullet.

/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/^^/

Two and a half years had passed, but nothing had changed.

Nothing at all.

~Owari~

**So how did yall like my second fic? I think the ending could have been better but I don't know what to write. If you have sugestions do share. Please review if you liked it or even if you hated it but please don't word it too harshly coz I am sensitive. Also I apologise for barely putting Robin, Brook and Franky in. I haven't watched past the episode where Franky joined the crew yet and Robin doesn't really do much but smile and read. Last but not least, Tanjo-bi omedeto Luffy! (I'm glad I got this up on time)**

**Until my next fic minna-san!**

**-PyromanicDreamer **


End file.
